Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel equipped with an optical system.
Background Information
A technique has been disclosed in the past in which, when a lens barrel transitions from an imaging state to a housed state, an insertion and refraction member that supports a second lens group refracts by rotating around the optical axis of a first lens group (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2011-150132). In this case, a detachment control member is provided to an imaging element holder. In the housed state, the second lens group is housed in a window of the imaging element holder (see 8h in FIG. 7).
With this prior art, a sub-optical system is housed in the window in the housed state. In the imaging state, meanwhile, the sub-optical system is disposed along the optical axis of the main optical system. Therefore, there is the risk that light rays inputted from the main optical system will go through the window and end up being incident on the imaging element side.
The technology disclosed herein was conceived in light of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to block unnecessary light.